


Forest Fire II / III - Side story

by moor



Series: Forest Fire [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you've all been asking for -- potential scene from later in FF II / III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Fire II / III - Side story

**Disclaimer-no-jutsu: Characters are not mine. Written for fun for awesome friend, nikolita! :D**

**AN: This was intended at no specific point in the future of "Forest Fire II/III". No guarantees it'll happen like this... but as you've been *very good* readers this year, and many of you have asked me for this, Merry Christmas! Go grab your mojitos, brownies, and comfy pants. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura felt her stomach flutter at Itachi's strange body language. His hips said yes as they lay together on his unusual leather couch, the one that was shaped like a sin curve, up and down, him lying against the curve on his back, she draped over him. Their bodies fit in the perfect way, and even through their clothes she could feel his interest pressing against her. Yet every time she let her hands slide down his firm shoulders to his sculpted chest, he took her hands in his and halted her progress.

"Itachi," she said after the third time. "Am… am I pressuring you?"

"Hmm?" He opened his glazed eyes and refocused his inky depths on her. He shook his head. "Not at all."

"It's just… I… I want to do more for you, and you're pushing me away. Did… did you want to talk about boundaries? It would help me understand better what I can do. What you _want me_ to do to you," she said, giving her words a special inflection as she nuzzled and lipped at his throat.

He gave a small groan which did amazing things to her arousal level, and instinctively Sakura flexed against him—only to feel him grab her shoulders and shift her up and away, her chest no longer pressing against his. The cold invaded the gulf between them and Sakura's sensitive skin pebbled at the shock.

Her panting was audible. She licked her lips and looked at Itachi properly; his heavily lidded eyes, his deep breathing, his trembling hands on her arms as he focused on her.

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again. His voice thick, he said, in broken spurts, "I… struggle with control around you, Sakura."

Her cheeks flushed further in encouragement and she leaned in to him. His grip tightened.

"W-wait," he pleaded. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not. You're really not," she insisted. Her fingers reached for the hem of his shirt where she could brush the hint of skin that teased from the gap just above his trousers. Those abs. Those abs were calling to her with their siren song, the one that lilted, "Touch me, stroke me, lick me, kiss me!" And she had to answer that call. Had to.

"Sakura, please. I'm… I'm not as experienced as you are," he finally confessed.

She stilled. Her mouth went dry.

Oh.

Did he mean…

"Am I… am I moving too fast?"

"No, it just… I…" Swallowing, Itachi gave her arms a squeeze. "It is very intense." His cheeks warmed. "And very… pleasant," he admitted. "I don't want to… embarrass myself."

Sakura's heart thundered in her chest. She made him feel so much? So good?

She relaxed her fingers and he let her arms down. She rested her hands, palm down, on his abdomen and resisted the urge to explore. Barely.

"I didn't know," she said softly. She took a breath. "Can you tell me what you're comfortable with?"

He looked at her, his gaze softening. "You."

She smiled at him. "I'd hope so," she teased. She tilted her chin at him. "How about some specifics? Don't look away." She touched his cheek. "I want you to tell me. I'll tell you what I want to do to you, if you'll tell me what you want me to do to you. We can work our way up." She winked at him suggestively. "Or down, rather."

His blush was adorable, especially with the intensity of his dark features. Itachi's hands left her wrists and fell to her waist before smoothing to her hips, appreciation raw in his face.

"I…" He trailed off.

"Itachi," she said, sympathetic. "Want me to go first?"

His brow furrowed, he shook his head.

"I want…" his breathing turned heavier. "Your…" His words failed; yet his intensity was back.

Sakura, unsure if it would help or hinder, lifted herself off him and wordlessly motioned him to sit higher, so his legs fell over the lower curve of the sofa. She nodded at him and settled herself between his knees.

"Better?"

"Hn." His eyes were wary, though. She decided to start small.

"How about… I'll touch, and you stop me if it is too much… and nudge me in the direction you want me to go," she suggested, leaning down. She propped a pillow beneath her knees and rested her front against the lower curve. With light strokes, she rubbed his shins and ankles. "Is this okay?"

He smiled at her, his expression rueful. "Fine."

She winked at him. "How about if I move a bit higher?" She stroked his calves, up the outside of his thighs, and then down again.

He nodded, relaxing back against the upper curve of the sofa to watch her.

"Closer," he murmured. She acquiesced and pressed her head into his palm as he threaded his long, nimble fingers through her hair. "Better," he breathed. "Continue?"

She smirked at him. "How are you feeling?"

It was his turn to smirk. "Good. Very good."

She nodded. "Well, I'm hot—"

"A goddess."

"—So I'm taking off my shirt."

His hand stilled before retreating. She tossed her shirt aside, leaving her in her (she had to admit) lovely satin and lace. Ino was rubbing off on her.

She didn't miss the way Itachi swallowed. Twice.

"That's definitely more comfortable," she said, lying forward again. She rubbed her hands along his outer thighs, and up to his tummy and chest, back down to his thighs again. "How are you doing?"

"Well," his voice was tight.

"Good, good," she purred. She let her fingertips trail along the gap that was growing between the hem of his shirt and his belt, then slipped her hands beneath the loose cotton of his shirt, pressing her palms to his tummy. "How about now?"

She felt his stomach muscles clench as she smoothed her fingers over each one, not missing the way his breath hissed faintly. Daring further, she pushed forward, lifting her hips in the air as she reached for his pectorals and ghosted her thumbs over his nipples. They tightened sharply after a brush or two, and she dragged her hands back down, then up again.

All the while, Sakura watched Itachi. His eyes never left her face. She felt very powerful as she drew her hands back and teased the edge of his shirt hem once more. Leaning closer, she brought her hands together and, one by one, undid each of his batiste shirt's buttons, starting from where his pulse fluttered in his throat to where his sculpted 'v' was etched into his hips. With gentle, firm hands she held his gaze with her sapphire eyes shining as she slowly pushed his shirt down from his shoulders.

"Has anyone ever undressed you?" she asked softly.

"No," he murmured.

Her fingers trailed fire down his abdomen as she leaned down to kiss his chest. He sucked in a breath as she reached his firm stomach, his tummy tightening. The muscles jumped at the press of her lips against his flesh.

"Sakura," he hissed, fists clenching in the leather sofa.

* * *

It was heaven. It was Hell.

It was more glorious than he'd ever imagined.

It was _real_.

His hands fisted at his sides.

_Oh gods, don't let me embarrass myself,_ he prayed, teeth clenched.

The blood in his veins ran hotter and hotter as he watched Sakura sliding back like a nymph to tease the waistband of his jeans.

Already he struggled not to seize her and unleash himself upon her. The harsh part of himself, the one that was so possessive of her, the one that wanted to own and worship her. The one that he refused to let rule him. It flirted with the surface of his self control, even as she flirted with the waistband of his jeans.

Then his belt.

_Wait!—_

But she leaned forward to kiss him, swallowing any protest he might have voiced and he felt her touch pressing against the insides of his thighs, pressing them open, opening him to her.

Ohgodshewouldn'twouldsheohplease—

Something was pressing against his jean-trousered legs, something warm and soft and a small tremor pass through him when it connected in his lust-fogged mind that Sakura's breasts strained into him. And then, just when he thought he might, might, consider lifting a hand to still hers, she cupped him.

His groan was torn from his throat and his hands seized her head, yanking her closer as he deepened the kiss.

_Oh gods yes._

She cupped him through his jeans, testing and measuring him, and unbidden his hips reacted, pressing up into her palm, seeking more more more.

His tongue swept through her lips and explored her hot, warm mouth. Her beautiful, beautiful sweet mouth. He gasped into her mouth, his breath hitching when he felt her nimble fingers slip the buckle on his belt, before some of the pressure eased. He shifted, his body reaching for her almost to the point of pain.

She made a pleased noise in her throat and he let her up for air, moving to her throat. To keep his hands from shaking, he buried one deep in her hair as the other reached and reached and grabbed—he nearly came at the sound she made as he in turn swiped his thumb across her sensitised nipples. Whoever created satin deserved the world's highest honours, he decided in that moment. He couldn't stop touching Sakura's breasts. They deserved worship. They deserved—

The confines of his trousers released—he sprang to attention and immediately Sakura enveloped him within her warm palms and stroked him and oh god, had anything ever felt to—

Tensing his entire body, Itachi swallowed and buried his head in Sakura's shoulder a moment to catch his breath. He couldn't.

_Up and squeeze-down. Up and squeeze-down. Up and squeeze-down._

She pumped him, tenderly, with care and deliberation; the muscles of his firm abdomen jumped when she reached down between his legs and gave his sac a tentative stroke, then warmed it in turn in her palms.

"Relax," she murmured in his ear, and her voice sent shivers down his spine, straight to his groin. "I want to make you feel good."

"Hnn," was all he could manage, and he forced himself to lean back so he could watch her work.

Wrong decision.

_Very wrong, stupid decision,_ he realised immediately, cursing himself.

For now he could see the satin that blessed and encased her breasts; he could see her petite, pale hands around his thick, hard, darkened length; he could see the bead of precum Sakura was… Sakura was…

She kissed him briefly on the lips before she leaned back, her breasts sliding from his grasp with a last tweak of her nipples, all while maintaining her pump & glide rhythm on his cock before she bent her elbows, captured his gaze, and lowered her mouth to—

His eyes widened, disbelieving.

He gasped aloud as she licked down his slit.

Completely outside his control, outside his imagination, she continued her sensual exploration; her hands released his base before stroking, hard, and squeezing his inner thighs as she kissed down his length, before she, she—

Her smirk was falsely innocent as she took him in and he knew he would never be innocent again. His heart stopped in his chest at the intensity.

—Or able to live without this.

Without her.

Because for so long, there had been Only Her. And now there would only ever be her, ever and after.

His hands shook as he struggled not to reach for her to pull her down, to touch her hair, to press against her sweet skin—

Against his will his hips lifted, seeking more more more. Up and down, up and down, he set his rhythm, trying to meet her bobbing and that dangerous swirl of her tongue around his crown and still he sought more.

And she gave it, bless her, for then all the warning she gave was the sparkle in her shining eyes as her cheeks hollowed and she hummed and sucked and—

His groan was feral as his nails dug into the tops of his thighs. Her small hands reached over and squeezed his, prying his fingers loose before he bruised himself. She brought his hands together, rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs before she gave him a small tug and he relented to her demands, placing them where she wanted them and counting himself the luckiest man alive.

With her guidance he weighed and fondled her breasts, tracing the sensitive undersides as she dragged his every sliver of self-control out through the hypersensitive slit in his cock.

And seeing her taking him in her mouth, lifting and lowering herself as she held his gaze, it was mesmerizing, dangerous, so erotic he struggled to contain himself. He wouldn't last much longer; he could feel his lower back tensing, his rhythm faltering, his breathing coming harsher and harsher.

He swallowed his whine but he knew some of it still leaked out as his breath shuddered through him.

"S-Sakura," he gasped. "I… I…" Gods, he couldn't make words. She did this to him. She brought him to his knees and took him to this incredible, miraculous tension. He'd never felt so out of control. It thrilled and terrified him.

He couldn't keep going.

"S-Sakura," he tried, through grit teeth. "T-too close."

"Mmmmm?" She hmm'd at him, and it was the last straw. The press of her tongue, the vibrations from her miracle-granting mouth passed through his oversensitive glans when she suddenly swallowed him deeper, him pressing against the back of her throat. Too warm, too wet, too strong, too much too much too much—

He exploded like a shower of fireworks, shouting through his clenched teeth.

"Oh fuck," he gasped as everything went white.

He whined in his throat, almost in pain as he squeezed her breasts, his body tensing like a bow, his eyes clenched shut as he released."Sakura. Oh god…"

Panting, trembling, he fought to open his eyes again. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to move again. Nothing. He could feel nothing but the most amazing, breathtaking relaxation flooding him. Nothing had ever felt this good before. Ever. Not even _Mangekyou_.

When his racing heart had calmed enough and he'd returned to Earth, Itachi shook off enough of his lassitude to open his eyes and found Sakura watching him, a pleased smile on her lips.

Those lips.

He'd never be able to look at her lips again without thinking of…

He swallowed the stirring of his oversensitive loins. Too soon.

As she leaned forward to rest her chin on her folded arms on the lower curve of the couch, she raised her brows at him.

"How was that?" she asked.

Itachi stared at her, then leaned forward, sifting his fingers through her loose, tussled hair, drawing her mouth to his.

"It was the most perfect experience of my life," he breathed against her lips, before kissing her.

Tasting himself was a shock, but equally part of the moment and he appreciated that she hadn't reacted negatively to him—far from, she had been enthusiastic and considerate in her pace so he could enjoy himself and the anticipation she built in him. He was grateful she was careful to avoid over-fondling his still twitching penis as he caught his breath, too. What had he done to deserve someone who valued him so dearly, who cared about him so blatantly, who displayed her love for him so ardently?

* * *

Softening under his caresses and embrace, Sakura let herself be pulled into his lap, draping her legs on either side of Itachi.

He no longer shied away from her touches, she noted, smiling into his kiss.

And, she thought with an internal smirk, he seemed to love her exploring now as she traced his shoulders and back with questing fingers.

He groaned when she gave his ponytail a tug, and her veins heated at the sound. Someday she would have to figure out how to bottle it.

In the meantime…. She set about figuring out how to get him to make them louder.

Inner Sakura smirked.

_Mmmmm, challenge..._

* * *

**AN: Lots of love to you, readers. Happy holidays! Leave me a comment as a gift, if you want to make me smile for Christmas. Cheers!**

**Author's Note:**

> For soul-friend, Nikolita!


End file.
